1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly relates to an embedded printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, embedded printed circuit boards are widely used.
A method of manufacturing the embedded printed circuit board includes following steps: forming a through hole in the circuit board; forming a supporting material layer at a side of the circuit board, the supporting material layer covering the through hole; arranging an electrical element in the through hole, and fixing the electrically element on the supporting material layer; laminating a first adhesive layer on the other side of the circuit board, such that the electrical element is adhesive to the first adhesive layer; removing the supporting material layer from the circuit substrate, and laminating a second adhesive sheet on the circuit substrate, such that the circuit substrate is sandwiched between the first adhesive sheet and the second adhesive sheet, and the electrical element is adhesive on the second adhesive sheet; respectively laminating a first copper layer and a second copper layer onto the first adhesive sheet and the second adhesive; respectively converting the first copper layer and the second layer into a first wiring layer and a second wiring layer, and forming a plurality of conductive vias by laser ablation and electroplating, such that the first wiring layer is electrically connected to electrodes of the electrical element through the conductive vias; respectively forming a first solder mask and a second solder mask on the first wiring layer and the second wiring layer, thereby obtaining an embedded printed circuit board. In the above method, when the electrodes of the electrical element are smaller, or alignment of laser ablation is not better, open circuit occurs. In addition, laser ablation may be damage the electrical element, and production efficiency is thus lower.
What is needed therefore is an embedded printed circuit board, and a method for manufacturing the embedded printed circuit board to overcome the described limitations.